Catharsis
by Esbeth
Summary: Commander Erwin bears the burden of humanity's hopes and dreams, but when the mission goes badly, Petra soothes him through his self-doubt. (Erwin x Petra. Oneshot.)


Gold bands of sunlight fell through the tall panes of windows that lined Erwin's office at the Scouting Regiment headquarters. Particles of dust kicked underneath, and in their forms the spinning of stars could be seen, weaving in the light.

The mission was a disaster, and Erwin had called for Petra.

The Commander sat stoically behind the large desk, his elbows propped on the surface with fingers interlocked as he leaned his face against his hands. Blue eyes flickered towards the entryway as the hinges pushed forward. Petra's form slipped through the thick, wooden door before locking it behind her.

The blonde-haired, 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion was a strong, calculating man. His shoulders bore the responsibility of humanity's hopes and the crushing weight of its disappointments. The men and women of the regiment put their entire faith in him, embracing every decision he made with fervent dedication. The last expedition was no exception...

...but the mission was a disaster, and so he had called her here.

Petra began to disrobe underneath his watchful gaze. As she rid the last of her clothing, he allowed his arms to fall away from the desk, leaning back into the chair.

She moved to his side, and the Commander slowly opened an arm for her to step in to.

As she closed the distance, the cool pads of Erwin's fingertips gripped her at the waist, pulling her into his lap. She felt the solidness of his frame, as her body was cradled against his much larger one.

In the corner of her vision, she caught a glimpse of Erwin's sharp blue eyes, and her gaze quickly dropped.

A small sigh escaped the Commander. Slowly, he brought his hand to lift her chin to him, bringing her golden eyes to meet his cerulean blue.

Petra's eyes began to fill with empathetic tears. Erwin's mask betrayed nothing, but she saw in them a quiet, burdensome pain. She cradled his face in her hands, and Erwin softened his gaze, brushing back the water rivulets that fell across her cheeks. He gently pressed her face to his chest, and kissed the top of her head; a soft, murmured apology spoken against her.

She didn't need him to apologize. She understood.

Petra lifted her face to speak, but Erwin closed the distance and sealed her words against his lips. Feverish kisses burned against her, urgent and needy. She soothed and calmed him as best she could, her hands braced against his shoulders to keep her balance, as he leaned into her.

She pulled away with a slight gasp, her pink lips swollen from attention.

Erwin moved to stand, taking Petra with him as he set her down on the desk. She felt her back against the cool grain surface, and Erwin's form moved to cover her. Her nipples grazed against his pressed shirt, and she felt cool fingers glide against her womanhood, coaxing her to ready for him.

Petra bit her bottom lip to keep the heady noises at bay.

The Commander's eyes were glassy, but cognizant, as he stroked her.

"Touch yourself," Erwin instructed, as he moved to free himself from his trousers.

She diligently obeyed, her left hand pulled her mound upwards while her right massaged and circled her sensitive nub. She worried at her bottom lip as she watched the Commander work to free himself.

Erwin, finally released from his confines, pressed himself at her entrance. She wasn't quite ready, but he needed her warmth.

He pushed forward, and Petra let out a small, muffled cry. Her hands immediately splayed on either side, as she steadied herself, willing her body to embrace the early intrusion. His insistent strokes eventually coaxed her body to accommodate him, and the slickness began to build and coat his member as he dove into her.

Her thighs trembled as she took the brunt of the Commander's pain, disappointment, anger, and fear. She locked her fingers around the back of his neck and clung to him desperately, trying to sate his agonized thrusts with soothing words and soft touches.

The Commander let out a ragged breath, as his eyes locked onto hers, his fingers dug deeply into her hips as he thrust urgently into her.

She returned his gaze and read the pained look that hid behind the shields of blue. The mission was a failure, and Erwin would never admit his feelings, but underneath his demanding thrusts, she felt his turmoil stab against her.

"Commander..." she choked, "...we don't blame you."

Erwin stopped. A flicker of emotion passed across his features. He dropped his gaze slightly and allowed himself to realign, falling back into the unreadable expression that masked him so well. He leaned himself into her, attempting to ground himself into reality, into her, feeling her reassuring softness and gentle smell.

Petra's arms wrapped around his neck,and she pushed her cheek against his own. With a roll of her hips, she beckoned him to move again.

The cadence was erratic, fluctuating between frenzied thrusts to smooth, calming glides. Small moans were pushed out of her, and Erwin finally settled into a steady rhythm as he worked out the conflict tearing against his chest.

She felt his muscles harden and his breathing accelerate, as he bore himself firmly into her. The Commander made a small, strained sound in his throat as he thrust and stiffened against her, he shuddered as his powerful, cathartic release spilled warmly into her. Wordlessly, she held on to him as he trembled against her.

"Petra..." Erwin breathed.

He hovered above her, struggling for words.

Petra smoothed her fingertips across the contours of the Commander's face, her golden eyes were gentle and understanding.

Erwin closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. His weary weight pressed down upon her, collapsed and heavy, but she would silently bear the weight with him, as many times as he needed.

* * *

_End_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm typically Rivetra/Auretra, but this scenario _nagged_ at me, so I had to write it down.

In my head-canon, Petra is able to read people amazingly well. She understands their feelings and adjusts to comfort those in need - in the way that they need it. She does so through small gestures (like bringing coffee), words of encouragement, and even soothing through physical touch.

On another note...is this the first Petra x Erwin fic on ff-net?! _Whoa_. What do you think? Cool? Weird?


End file.
